satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Jericho's House
"Jericho's House" is the one hundred and eighty-fifth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on January 19th, 2016. Summary Satan meets with one of his followers and is unhappy with their inability to locate Natalie. They apologize, and ask if she's really even missing as she's only been gone for a day. He knows Jericho is responsible for her disappearance, so he wants to find her as soon as possible. The demon suggests he visit his house. Satan cringes at the thought of a family of creepy Jerichos, but agrees to go pay him a visit. He knocks on the front door and Mrs. Fluffle answers cheerily. She asks if he's one of Jericho's friends, and he lies and agrees. She invites him inside, telling him to wait in Jericho's room while he finishes helping his dad. She leads him through the house, asking if he's from his school. Satan ignores her and stares at the plethora of Jericho's baby photos on the wall. Mrs. Fluffle expresses her excitement of seeing one of her son's friends, as he hates having people in his room. They arrive at his room, and she goes to the kitchen to fetch him. Satan is left alone, noting that the room wasn't what he was expecting. He picks up a framed photo of Jericho kissing Natalie's cheek and he groans. Next to it is a trashcan full of cum-stained tissues and he groans again in disgust, cracking the frame in his hands. He hears Jericho's voice behind him, asking if he makes a habit of rummaging around strangers' bedrooms. He leans against the doorway and demands to know who he is. Satan innocently says he's a friend from school, like his mom should have told him. Jericho calls bullshit, not wanting to associate with his classmates more than he has to. He asks again who he is, and Satan doesn't answer, only demanding to know where Natalie went. Jericho gasps, realizing that he must be Lucifer if he's looking for her. He notes that the Devil is worried enough about Natalie to come to his room, and that his appearance is different than normal. He recalls never seeing Titus change his physical form, though he likely has the ability. Satan cuts off his fangirling with a slap, not wanting to hear about more about Titus. He impatiently asks again where Natalie went. Jericho holds his cheek and tells him that the violence won't change his answer, and that he doesn't know what he's talking about. Knowing he's lying, Satan questions what his deal is. Jericho walks further into his room and explains that he has a lot of fixations with the occult. Any doubts he had with Titus are gone and he believes now that Lucifer can't be the true Satan due to his concern about Natalie. He refuses to help him find her no matter what he does, and says he can take her and the rest of his followers and go fuck himself. He grins and tells him to leave unless he has other methods trying to extract information out of him. Satan glares at him and promises to kill him someday, and Jericho sarcastically says he can't wait. Characters in order of appearance Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc